A Shattered World
by BBSapphire24
Summary: Rosalie's failing marriage is finally shattered, the final straw broken. Can she find the courage to walk away from the life she's known? Who will be the one to hold her hand and lead her into a better life? Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, I'm simply switching things up and having some fun, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended!**

**A huge thank you to my beta, mistyfate, for stepping up and making this come together. You are amazing!  
**

**

* * *

**

I dragged myself into what used to be one of my favorite places to spend the morning; I no longer felt that way. The sun would still shine through the wall of windows that hung over the granite counter and stainless steel sink. The rays streaming in would bounce their reflection off the island counter, and I would watch all of this every morning while I drank my coffee and further awakened.

I poured myself a cup of coffee, and moved to hit the play button on the sound system. My husband insisted on having a sound system installed throughout the entire house. The only thing I cared about was that I could plug my iPod in here, the kitchen, and it could play in every room of the house. It seemed outrageous to me; a stereo would have been fine, but my opinion never mattered much.

Soon my favorite artist's voice filled the empty room. I played Van Morrison's "Days Like This" frequently. His voice and music were soothing and calming, and with the lack of energy I've had recently, his music was perfect to relax to. I stood against the counter, sipping my coffee, when a piece of paper caught my eye. With a heavy sigh, I pressed off the counter and reached for the note.

Picking up the scribbled note, obviously left by my husband, I noticed how bad my nails looked. Usually they were taken care of: a French manicure every two weeks, but just another thing I haven't felt like doing. Things were going down hill, had been for a while, but I didn't know what to do about it. Shaking my head, I refocused on the message:

_Rose,_

_I left a pile of clothes that need to go to the cleaners on the bed, please make sure that gets done today. Also, my parents are coming over for dinner tonight around six thirty, the house needs to be cleaned and something needs to be made for dinner. I'll be there, but I might be running a little late tonight. Call that kid, the gardener, and make sure he's coming around twice a week. If I think of anything else I need done, I will call you._

_Thanks _

The nerve of that man was beyond me. A laundry list of things to do, surprising me with his parents coming over for dinner, and to be late on top of it all. I shook my head and tossed the piece of scrap paper on the cool granite. _We'll see what I get done. I'm not making any promises,_ I thought to myself. Moving to the windows, a glance out them showed the well manicured backyard, large pool with grotto and all. The landscaping was just as "glamorous" as the house was, and I couldn't deny my love for the landscaping.

Deciding that my tan needed some work, I headed back to my room and changed into my black bikini. It was small and once tied, covered only the places required, but when no one was going to be around it was perfect for laying out on the poolside patio. I threw on a very light sundress for the walk out, stopping to grab a bottle of water and to check that the iPod would be playing outside. _What, just because I think it was a little too much, doesn't mean I wouldn't use it. __**That**__ would be a waste._

Once settled into my lounge chair, I laid out on my back, exposing the front of my body to the warming heat of the sun, instantly feeling just a little more tired than before. My body started to completely relax as it soaked in the sun and sleep was creeping up on me. As I was about to succumb to the overwhelming need to sleep, I was disturbed, half of my body cooled quite quickly. Opening my eyes I found the source, a shadow was cast over me from the tall man standing next to my chair.

I automatically smiled at him. He was so friendly and did such a great job. I never knew, nor did I ever think to ask, where my husband found our gardener but he was good at his job.

"Hey, Rose," he said, his voice deep and casual.

"Well hello Jasper," I said, cooly.

"How are you doing today?" he asked, nudging my legs over.

"Same old, same old," I said, trying to keep my tone carefree.

Jasper sat down on the lounge with me. With me not working and home all the time, and Jasper coming to the house twice a week, we eventually got to talking. I insisted he call me Rose, and from there we've had a very casual - I guess you would say - friendship. Don't get me wrong, those bronzed muscles that glistened with sweat while he worked were never overlooked. His masculine hands were always appreciated as he planted seeds, and on the really hot days, the ones where he had to remove the T-shirt he wore, I made sure to be a good "customer" and offer a cold beer.

Jasper's voice dragged me out of my fantasizing. "Good to hear all is well," he said with his eyebrows raised. "I came by to water the plants, seeing as how hot it is today. When I saw you out here, I thought I'd just say hello."

"Well thanks, Jasper, for saying hello and for coming by. I really appreciate it," I said as Jasper stood up.

"I know you appreciate it, Rose. It's the other people I'm not so sure about," Jasper said over his shoulder as he walked away.

The reason was unclear to me but my husband and Jasper did not get a long; they never spoke to each other and avoided the other like the plague I was their messenger, relaying polite words when necessary. Come to think of it, the last time they spoke face to face, was at a loss to me.

With Jasper's last words hovering over the air, my relaxing mood was tainted, so I stood, throwing my sundress back on and returned to the house. Against my better judgment I started some of the things on the list, not giving it a hundred percent, but enough to be noticeable. A once over of the house had things straightened up and looking good, so I headed to the bedroom in search of the clothes.

Just like the smug bastard said, he left his filthy laundry on top of our bed. _Our bed_, the thought made me laugh. With a heavy sigh of reluctance, I sorted through the pile, separating the button ups from the slacks. As I pulled the last shirt out, a blue collared button up, a glimpse of red caught my eye. After a closer look, my face scrunched into a look of disgust mixed with anger. I tossed the shirt quickly, wanting it out of my sight. NOW.

I was seething with anger and pacing the room, my mind working a mile a minute. Finally, I had calmed down. There was nothing I could do about it this tonight not with his parents here, things would surely take a turn for the worse then. I did the next best thing, stuffed all of it; every last piece of clothing, into a garbage bag with a smile on my face.

That grin stayed on my face as I marched down the stairs, out the front door and down the stone walk way to our garbage pails. I tossed the large bag in with one heave, threw the lid back on nice and tight, and dusted my hands off before returning to the house. With a false feeling of satisfaction, I went to the kitchen. Apparently a meal needed to be prepared and that was my job.

Maneuvering through the kitchen, ingredients were pulled out and put together, a steak was prepared and sides were spiced and tossed. I was so wrapped up in everything that I hadn't heard Jasper come through the back door. Leaning against the counter, his arms were crossed over his bare chest, the moisture making his hard work evident. His jeans, which had mud covering them, hugged his hips in a way I pictured my hands doing. A smug smile played on his lips as he tried not to laugh.

"Looks like a delectable feast in here, Rose." Jasper said, his voice lower than usual.

"Why thank you, Jasper." I said, innocently smiling.

With the innuendos we both knew were implied, Jasper couldn't hold in the laugh anymore, he leaned forward as he let it out. He's so carefree when he laughs, no weight baring down on him. For just one second I found myself longing to be with Jasper. I quickly stopped there, and threw a dishtowel at Jasper.

"Are you laughing at me?" I said, in mock shock.

Between catching his breath and more laughing, Jasper promised he's not laughing _at_ me but _with_ me. This earned him an eye roll before I asked what I could do for him.

"Just came to let you know I'm done for the day, I should be back on Saturday afternoon. Everything's been weeded, watered and cleaned up. If there's nothing else you need from me, then I'll be heading out." Jasper said with a smile.

"No, Jasper, thank you. Go home." I said, focusing back on my cooking and the night a head of me.

Jasper lingering caused me to look up from the pot I was currently stirring, his face questioning me. I forced a smile and a nod, there was nothing he could do, no use in bothering him with my crap. After a quick goodbye, Jasper hesitantly left through the back door, and I returned to preparing the meal. About two hours later, the steaks were finished, and my mother and father in-law were here and my husband was nowhere to be found.

An awkward silence filled the room as we sipped our drinks and waited for their son to return home from work. He said he would be late, but it was already seven thirty. Our food was getting cold because he was over a half an hour late. Just as I was about to offer to refresh their drinks, the front door opened, all of our heads turning in that direction. Anger bubbled in me; I wanted to scream when I saw the surprised look on his face.

"Royce, hunny, you're home. I was worried," I said, literally biting the venom back.

He saw through the worry and sweet tone of my voice. We barely spoke to each other the rare times we were both home.

"I was working late at the office, Rose. I told you that," he said, his voice stern.

I stifled my gag with a forced chuckle at my "forgetfulness," apologizing to his parents. George had ignored most of the conversation as he does with most of life, though when I looked at Lily, I noticed her eyes to dart quickly to the floor. I turned back to my husband, who was taking his blazer off, the gap in his button up expanding as he stretched. I took my opportunity to be a bitch.

"Why Royce, what happened to your shirt? You're missing a button," I asked as I walked over to him.

"It popped off when I got to the office this morning. The sewing job must have been horrible," he replied, warning me with his glare.

Our banter ended there. I had pushed my luck enough in front of his parents, and he wasn't going to be forgiving when they left. Dinner was a disaster, George and Royce didn't approve of the meal or how it was prepared, and Lily kept quiet most of it. When George threw his steak on the floor, explaining that it was barely fit for an animal (which we did not own), Lily had her fill.

You learned quickly with the King men that as the woman, you kept your mouth shut. Lily and I apparently were two peas in a pod. Our mouths stayed shut until a certain point, but it never went unpunished. George let Lily know she was out of line and ended the evening. After telling his son what a disappointment the night was, he stood, without another word, and left. Lily pulled herself out of the chair, silent tears falling, and scurried after her husband.

That left Royce and me. He was not happy and let me know so as I cleared the dining room table. When he recieved no reaction from me, his anger reached its breaking point and he flipped the table, throwing our china and the meal I'd spent hours preparing throughout the white room.

Food, sauces and red wine splattered against the walls and soaked into the clean and spotless white carpet. Shock colored my face, and I fell to my knees, crying. How had I let this happen, gotten into this loveless marriage where I was regularly abused and taken for granted? As I sobbed into my hands, Royce sauntered over to me, his smug attitude rolling of him.

"I'm going out for _business _I won't be home until Sunday. I expect this all cleaned and looking impeccable when I come home. You're attitude better have corrected itself too, " he seethed.

Without waiting for a response, Royce took his leave, slamming the door in his wake. The floor was the most comfort I was going to find, and I didn't bother dragging myself off it as I cried. Thoughts of how I had let myself get here and my mistakes played through my head. How could I have missed the warning signs? I liked to think I was observant, but it didn't matter now. This was my life now and it seemed I was stuck here.

I must have moved from the stained carpet in a haze because I woke up the next morning on our king sized bed, still in my black slacks and white blouse with my hair left in the fancy twist I'd done late yesterday. I hadn't even bothered to climb under the covers. I had curled myself up into a ball on top of my bed. When I sat up, I saw black smears covering the satin comforter that I had lain across. With a heavy sigh I got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

The light was bright against my swollen and sore eyes. They were blood shot and streaks of mascara ran down my cheeks from crying. With the willpower to fight and all my hope gone, I cleaned my face and changed my clothes. Acceptance weighed heavily as I slowly made my way downstairs. If the house wasn't clean when he got back, things would get a lot worse. I set about my task of making the evidence from the horrible fight that happened on just another Friday night disappear, like it never happened.

Broken china, food remnants, and broken wine goblets littered the floor. Slowly and carefully, I picked everything up. Returning the large wood dining room table was a task. It was heavy and almost impossible for me to do by myself, but I managed to flip it on the four legs, sliding it back into its rightful position: underneath the chandelier, making sure it was perfectly centered. Cleaning up was the easy part, removing the stains from the white carpet would be harder. Royce didn't like people in the house without him, so a cleaning service was out of the question.

Pulling out all the cleaning solutions I owned in the house, I pulled on the long, yellow rubber gloves. Taking the sponge, I began to scrub, spraying whatever I got my hands onto first. After an hour, the sobbing began. I didn't even fight it. Tears streamed down my face, blurring my vision, and sobs wretched at my chest. I was feeling sorry for myself and full of self-pity, and I couldn't find it in me to give a shit about it, or anything for that matter.

When a slamming screen door echoed throughout the house, fear ran throughout my entire body. If Royce saw me like this, he wasn't going to be happy. Focusing back on the scrubbing, I quieted the sobs, my sniffles the only sound throughout the house now. When no one walked in, curiosity was irking me, but I ignored it. A minute later, a tall blond man walked into the dining room. It wasn't the blond I expected, and when I looked into Jasper's eyes the heartbreak was evident as they glossed over the scene.

Pity wasn't something I needed or wanted, but the look and being found weak and broken like this just made everything crumble down on me again. Jasper rushed to my side and wrapped me into his arms, pulling me off the ground, and walked us to the couch where he sat down. He hugged me, rocking us lightly, while I cried. Once I caught my breath and seemed to be cried out, I calmed myself and found the courage to look him in the eyes. The worry and adoration was overwhelming.

"Rose, what's going on? What happened, is everything ok?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine, I just knocked over a glass of wine. I'm pissed at myself, and worried I won't get it out," I lied.

Jasper didn't buy it. "You know you can talk to me, I won't say a thing to anyone, " he said, sincerely.

By its own accord my hand reached up, running my fingers through his hair. "I know, and I appreciate that more than anything."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" he asked, worried.

"Because I don't want to think about it?" I said, asking if he could understand.

With just a nod and nothing else, Jasper and I sat there. I took deep, relaxing breaths while trying to focus on something good. There was no pressure for me to say anything, and Jasper didn't talk just to fill the silence. I appreciated that he didn't watch me as if I were about to jump off a building or something. With that thought, I laughed at myself. _How ridiculous_, I thought.

"What's so funny?" Jasper chuckled.

"Oh... nothing," I said.

"C'mon, it's good to see you laugh, and I want to know what made you... since apparently I can't." Jasper mocked offense.

Shaking my head like the three-year old I was giggling like was the only response I could give him. In return I was attacked and found myself gasping for air. Jasper was working his fingers into my sides, tickling me in the most torturous ways. I begged him to stop, between breaths, but he was relentless. Feeling his fingers work over my ribs, finding the edge of each and the beginning of the next, caused an explosion of laughter. As he continued and I wiggled around his in lap, things went from innocent play to something more sensual in my head.

His fingers, calloused from hard labor, moved purposefully over my body and worked me up. Laughter left and was replaced with a desire and need I hadn't felt in such a long time. Jasper's large hands slowed their movement in my silence, worry creased his face, but as he gazed into my eyes it seemed that recognition dawned on him. He stopped immediately but held me firmly--in a powerful way--and my mind began to wander.

Jasper let out the breath he'd been holding, fanning my face which was so close to his with the warmth of spearmint. My fingers twitched as they instinctively moved to his face, tracing the line of his cheek, coming to a halt on the corner of his lips. A small, innocent smile formed as he patiently held still. Our eyes never left each others. So when I leaned forward, moving towards him, I saw the shock cross his manly features. It wasn't something I saw often, and the thought slipped my mind when I pressed my lips to his.

It began with a tight, closed lip kiss, but grew to something more. Feeling his mouth against mine encouraged me to continue, and as I opened my own mouth, enticing him by running my tongue along his bottom lip, I shifted my position. Straddling him now allowed for a deeper kiss and the opportunity was taken by both of us, our tongues meeting and fighting for control. Desperation urging my own fight. Jasper's hands glided from my sides slowly down, finally finding reprieve as they molded to my ass. With a firm squeeze he pulled me closer, bucking his hips.

As my own fingers ghosted over the delicate ridges of his stomach and chest, things grew hotter, and a decision needed to be made. This could continue to something more, something I was aching for, or it could be stopped now. Stopping now would leave things uncomfortable and awkward, without another reason needed, I moaned into his mouth. The whisper of arousal must have set something off in Jasper because he quickly picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, and walked to the dining room table that I'd just returned to its rightful place.

Our mouths never lost contact; they continued to worship each other, I was lost in the feeling of our kiss, my tongue lavishing his. Heat built between us, and our hands roamed until, finally, his fingers found their way to the hem of my already hiked dress. He began fingering the edge as he inched it higher, exposing my thighs, before sliding them down as I spread my legs for him. It wasn't a thought I had, just an automatic reaction to his touch. Chills shot through my entire body before the fire returned.

My hands continued their journey, moving on their own accord, up to his shoulders, and I began to knead the muscles there. All cohesive thought left when Jasper's finger slipped into my panties, and, as a smirk graced his lips, he explored me.

"You're so wet," Jasper whispered in a devilish tone.

"Mm.. you seem to do that to me," I replied seductively.

"Hmm... I had no idea Rose, you little minx," Jasper teased.

I threw my head back as my arms wrapped around his neck, grinding myself into his hand, looking for some kind of reprieve. The excitement and enthusiasm Jasper was eliciting from me was the exact opposite I'd been for the last... well, since my first anniversary. I'd become languid, nothing interesting me, no true emotions. The life he was bringing to me right now caused a high I never wanted to come down from. With my eyes closed, Jasper slid two fingers into my wet pussy just as his tongue started ravaging my exposed neck.

"Oooh.. mmm... uhh, oh God, Jasper, " I mumbled.

"Your beautiful face, the moans, are fabulous, tell me darling... is it my fingers doing that to you?" Jasper asked, before nibbling on my ear.

Just as I opened my mouth to try to form some kind of response, Jasper twisted his fingers, working the spongey spot that set fireworks off in my core. The feeling took over my body, causing me to go limp. The only thing holding me up was Jasper's one arm, the other moving to my clit. With just a few circular movements, and just enough pressure, he lit the fuse sending another orgasm rippling through me. Basking in the feeling I hadn't experienced in so long, I finally came down, a smile plastered on my face.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper," I said

A smirk still etched on his face, pride rolling off him.

"You are even more beautiful in the throes of ecstasy, Rose," he said, twirling a lock of my hair.

With those words, I threw myself at him, attaching my lips to his. My tongue swirled around his, taking control, and urging him to take more. All of me if he would. As Jasper wrapped his arms around my torso, my hands slipped from his neck, down between us to the button of his jeans. I fumbled with the button, finally getting it loose, I took a moment before slowly pulling the zipper down. My hand slipped to his waist, pushing his jeans down, leaving him in only boxers. Jasper's hard cock had "pitched a tent" and was tentatively waiting for me

Wasting no time, I wrapped my hand around his shaft, over the boxers, giving it a firm, but sensual squeeze. My hand moved, palming the tip of his head, causing him to buck his hips. Jasper's eyes were closed, his lips forming an "o" as I fondled his dick. The boxers became a hinderance and, the moment my fingers slipped into the waist band, Jasper's head snapped forward and his eyes watched me as I pulled his boxers down. Not wanting to leave my current position, Jasper's strong, tan arms wrapped around me as I used my feet to his underwear down to join the pile we've been building.

Looking down I took in all that was Jasper's cock, just looking at it had the excitement building and creating a wetness between my legs. I wanted every inch of it: in my hands, in my mouth, but, at this moment, I wanted nothing more than him to fuck me with it.

I groaned as I continued to stare at his erection. "Fuck Jasper, I want you soo badly right now," I said, as I began to squirm.

"I can't think of anything else but you right now, baby. I'd never make you wait," Jasper said, kissing me.

Thoughts of his dick swirled through my head: how I wanted to lavish it with my mouth, run my tongue from the base to the tip. As the images continued to assault me, other things were happening. Jasper ran the head of his cock along my slit brought me back. I leaned back on my palms, holding myself up, and brought my feet up to the edge of the table. With my knees bent, I spread myself for him, giving him full and unrestricted access to do as he pleased Jasper milked his cock with my wetness, once in a while, rubbing my clit with the head until I thought I couldn't take it any longer.

"You want this, Rose? You want me to fuck you... hard?" Jasper asked, his voice naughty.

"Yes! Yes!" I said, with desperation.

Jasper placed a finger on my lips, and I wrapped my mouth around it, sucking lightly and playful with my tongue. His eyes trained on what my mouth was doing until I slowly started to pull back, when he pulled his finger away from me. Focusing on his eyes, I watched his face as he slowly dragged his finger down my body. With a sparkle in his eye, as if a child discovering something amazing, he traced my breasts before teasing each nipple. Taking his time, he finally ran his index finger south, just to where I was waiting with anticipation.

Jasper passed my belly button, and just as his finger slid into my pussy his other hand let go of his dick to grip my hip. He held on tightly and his fingers briefly played me like a musical instrument he'd played his entire life. Slipping his fingers out only to be quickly replaced with his thick cock, Jasper slammed into me. It was amazing. I wasn't a frail flower he couldn't handle; no, I was his equal in the lust that enveloped the room and he felt the need just as much. The feeling of him being inside me was nothing like I could have imagined.

I was tight around his throbbing member as he slowly pulled back, and inched back into me. It was torturous. I wanted him to drive into me, but, before my needs could be voiced, he pulled out and thrust into me hard. I slid back on the table a little and Jasper's grip tightened, more force than necessary to hold me in place. As he continued to bring the best sensations to my body, I grew brave and moved my legs from the edge of the table and placed them on Jasper's shoulders, leaning back on my forearms.

His eyes were locked on our connection, licking his lips as he watched his thick cock slide in and out of my wet pussy. His hands left my hips and glided up my thighs, where he wrapped his large fingers around my leg, holding me again. The anticipation began to build; it was almost painful in the most delicious ways, beginning between my legs and slowly spreading. My legs trembled and my head fell back. I focused on the grunts coming from Jasper, escaping everything else and he pushed me into that oblivion all over.

"Oooooh my fuck... " I murmured as I felt my walls tighten around his cock.

"Fuck, Rose, just... oh God," Jasper said, thrusting into me harder.

Slamming into me a few more times, our skin "slapping" in the silence of the house, sweat beading on each of our bodies. It was evidence of our effort in the throes of passion, and an ache in my chest began when I thought of any proof of this disappearing. His body shook, as I assumed his orgasm ripped manically through his body as it did mine, before he fell forward. My legs fell from his shoulders to accommodate his large torso laying between my spread thighs. We continued to pant, catching up with our bodies, as he peppered kisses on my stomach and my fingers ran absentmindedly through his long blond locks.

"Mmm... that was amazing, Jasper," I said, as I replayed the whole event in my head.

Jasper nodded. "It absolutely was."

Raising his heaving sweat glistening body, Jasper finally stood up. The air was cool against my warm skin and caused me to shiver briefly. Jasper noticed something as he buttoned his pants. The realization that he's dressed sends an automatic frown to my face. The fear and rejection he'd helped me forget was creeping up my throat and threatening to overtake me yet again.

"Hey, beautiful, hey, where'd that smile go?" he asked, sadness in his voice.

There was nothing I could think of that was appropriate, dragging this out would only make things harder, and cause the ache in my chest to linger just a little bit longer. His sympathy wasn't something I wanted, nor his pity, and quickly decided to casually shrug things off when Jasper made his intentions a bit more clear.

"I'm not going anywhere, I just want to talk. I thought clothes would be appropriate, but if you'd prefer... ?" He said, in a teasing tone.

I giggled in embarrassment. "No. Clothes are fine."

He pulled my dress down, ever so gently, to cover what were my once exposed thighs. The fabric clung a little to the remnants of sweat as I was helped off the table. We moved back to the couch where it all began, my hand comfortably cradled by his large one, and sat down to "talk"... something I wasn't so sure about.

"Are you going to tell to me what happened?" he asked, as each of us settled into one side of the couch.

"What's to say, Jasper?" I said, not oblivious to how stubborn I was being.

"Alright. Well why don't I start then?" he said, surprisingly with a bit of attitude. "I've been working here for what... three years? In that time you and I have gotten to know each other, becoming friends, so I have to say, I'm a little disappointed with how blind you assume I am. You think I don't see the life slipping from your gorgeous blue eyes, how your smile never puts the sparkle in those eyes anymore? Should I go on? I hate your husband, he's an asshole, and I've been itching to kick his ass for the last two and a half years. His actions and attitude never went unnoticed, and deserved punishment, but for you... for you, I didn't. You, Rose, are the reason that I've kept this job. Coming by to make sure you got up, without any marks, to chat with you and see a glimpse of that smile, _that_ is why I've driven the hour here, twice a week for three years. So, do you think there might be more to say now?" Jasper finished, quirking in eyebrow, daring me to deny him.

"I'm sorry, Jasper... really, but what do you want me to say." My shoulders shrugged mechanically, "I can't leave him, my life has disappeared over the years, nothing is left," I said, acceptance hanging heavy.

Silence overtook the room as I watched Jasper contemplate, his eyebrows creased in concentration as he stared at his hands. Obviously he was arguing with himself over something, what that something was was not so clear. He stopped a few times, looking at me with piercing eyes, opening his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and go back to his internal struggle.

The room was still, the sun coming through the windows and brightening it, shining through a crystal hanging in the window and casting a rainbow on the red-stained carpet. It felt off and almost wrong. The way my life was and last night, darkness should be tainting everything. The birds chirping outside gave the impression of happy care-free times, when it was anything but. As I glanced around the room, trying to contain the panic that brewed in my head and caused my hands to tremble, Jasper cleared his throat.

He started with hesitation." I have a friend... who, well, might be able to help you." His voice strong, and firm over the last part.

"What do you mean, _help_ me?" I asked, suspiciously.

"My best friend, Edward M. Cullen, is one of the best divorce lawyers around here. He could get you out, with everything you could possibly need and probably more," Jasper said, pride in his voice.

My face scrunched in thought as I took in what he just said. _Leaving Royce, starting over again? _The room around me faded out, my breathing the only thing I could hear, as the idea sunk in. It seemed like such an impossible dream hours ago, now... to have someone here, telling me it's a very realistic possibility? It felt like my world as I knew it was being turned upside down, and it wasn't a horrible thing.

"Rose?" Jasper said, calling me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, sorry. I was just... thinking," I said, absentmindedly, "Do you really think, you know, this Edward could get me out. Like free and clear?"

Jasper went on to tell me more about his good friend, Edward. From Jasper's stories, Edward sounded like a great guy --fun and caring-- but I also heard about some of the high profile cases he'd done and Edward could be a cut-throat lawyer when he needed to be. Just what I was going to need. After hearing what Jasper had to say and how he could help, it was an easy decision to leave Royce. Not being happy was bad enough and waking up everyday to a life I hated was killing me.

Edward's number was exchanged, and Jasper admitted that he may have mentioned my situation to Edward. It was something Jasper had been wanting to talk to me about and had spoken to Edward about what my chances were and how things would go. I made the phone call to Edward with Jasper there, holding my hand and being the supportive friend he had become. With an appointment for Monday morning around the corner, I was advised of how to go about things, and getting out of the house was one of them.

Without waiting Jasper dragged me upstairs as soon as the telephone was placed back in it's cradle. Not knowing where he was going, I was pulled to every door in the upstairs hallway as Jasper frantically searched for my bedroom. It didn't seem to matter when I told him Royce was out of town on "business" and wouldn't be home until tomorrow, he wanted me out and a way. I just kept thinking, _where will I go?_

I showed him where the suit cases were, and he pulled them out while I went to my closet and started pulling my clothes out. This was what I wanted, to leave and finally escape this hell. It didn't make it hurt any less though. All the good memories from the early years of my marriage flooded my mind as I took dresses off their hangers; it was hard to not hang on the memories desperately. _Was I being over dramatic? Could Royce, and my marriage, really be that bad? _were just some of the questions running through my mind.

As thoughts of self blame started, Jasper came up from behind me, wrapping his hands around my biceps, squeezing lightly and whispering about how we needed to keep moving. With that he reached around me, gripping a handful of fabric from a few dresses and pulling them off the hangers. I left the closet, one dress held tightly in my fist, and found clothes thrown haphazardly into my suitcase and Jasper still moving about the room. Still in a haze, I started to help Jasper, no longer worried about the wrinkles.

We continued throughout my bedroom and the house, finding the necessities I needed, and before long we were standing at the door. Jasper stood on the porch, the door open, watching me as I glanced around the house. To be leaving, permanently like I was, seemed surreal. Getting caught up in the emotions of the house and everything leaving meant, could have kept me standing in the doorway all day, so, before I let it go any further, I turned on my heel and walked out. Past Jasper, straight to the black Chevy pick-up that was parked in front, the engine running for a quick "get away".

Before I could buckle my seat belt, Jasper was in the driver's seat and pulling away from the house I've called home for far too long. Staring out the window as Jasper drove through the streets, I noticed the sun was setting, the sky a vibrant shade of orange. It seemed so fitting to watch the sun dip behind the horizon, ending another day, yet all the while knowing that tomorrow would bring a new day. Something sparked inside me, and the muscles in my cheeks twitched just a bit as the corners of my mouth crept up towards my eyes. A simple decision, a simple smile.

I would be staying with Jasper for however long was needed, and Edward was expecting my call. Royce would most likely be served the papers shortly after he returned from his business trip. This was something that needed to be done and over with as soon as possible, so I was beyond grateful Edward offered to work on everything on a Sunday. He was exceeding my expectations.

Monday came and went quickly, my meeting with Edward went well, and it was good to put a face to a man who's been so kind. Royce was served as we wrapped up our meeting, which Jasper drove me to. My cell phone didn't stop ringing for an hour. Edward thought I should probably hang around until after we listened to the first voicemail Royce left, so Jasper met us at the office and we had lunch. We discussed what I wanted from Royce and what my plans were. This bastard wasn't going to get off easily, and I'd be taking him for everything I could; being assured that could be done was a great feeling.

The following months were emotionally draining and Jasper was a savior. Not only had he helped me escape the miserable life in which I found myself, but he shared his home and was a better friend than I could have dreamt of. Supportive, honest, and reliable. Three things that hadn't been abundant in my life for years. I found myself missing the friends from the time before Royce, often wondering what Bella and Alice were doing, even though contacting them or even finding them was impossible.

Royce fought us head on; fortunately his lawyer, James, had been a long time friend, so I knew what to expect next from them. First thing they lost was the house - he had to sell it - giving me half of the proceeds. A trial was coming up and to say I was nervous about being the in same room as my ex-husband was an understatement. Jasper would be driving me and promised to be sitting right behind me the entire time, right there if I needed him.

My relationship with Jasper was growing. With me staying at his house, we spent a lot of time together. I was finding out things about him that amazed me and showed me how he became the person he is today. Losing his parents as a teenager brought him to Edward and Emmett, two of his best friends. A true, dedicated love for all things involving or relating to the Civil War and a surprising passion for photography. Becoming closer was inevitable but there was never anything romantic about it, and the afternoon he found me crying was never spoken of.

As the trial approached, finally a week away, my anxiety peaked and Jasper got to see the not so-great side of me. I was irritable and snapped at him. I felt horrible, but being the amazing person he was, Jasper waved it off and claimed it was no big deal. Nerves and a mix of emotions were getting the better of me. Edward was also there to hold my hand and make sure I was ok, promising everything was going to be fine and that he would get us through this. With these two men at my side, I finally started to calm down.

Until the morning of the trial. Jasper found me in his bathroom, it was pitch-black, and I was on the floor up against the wall. My knees were at my chest as the sobs shook my body, the bathtub on one side, the toilet on the other. The cool tile gave me an unexplainable comfort, what little I could find in the early morning hours. My sniffles must have woken him up, and the look of panic and worry he had on his face when he slowly opened the door broke my heart. Jasper had put up with so much from me, never complaining, always there to pull me to my feet.

On this morning, there was no pulling me up. I was down and felt like I would only be standing up to get knocked down again. Without a single word, Jasper closed the space between us hesitantly and lifted me. Taking me to his bedroom, he laid me down in his bed, pulling the comforter up and around me. With a whisper of "I'll be right back," he left me in the darkness of his bedroom. When he returned, he had a wet cloth in one hand and a box of tissues in the other. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to me, Jasper rubbed my swollen and tear-stained face with the cold cloth.

After cooling my face down, the tissues on the bedside table, Jasper climbed into bed with me. No words were spoken as he slid one arm beneath my neck, wrapping it around my torso and pulling me body flush against his. His other arm reached up and began running calming fingers through my hair. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, and when Jasper woke me up, even though I was still nervous about the days events, I felt rested.

After a quick cup of coffee Jasper and I headed straight over to the court house, where we were meeting Edward. Upon discussing how the day would go, it was agreed that arriving here before Royce and his lawyer was probably the best idea. When we arrived and found our court room, Edward was in the judge's quarters having a private discussion, and wouldn't be returning for another fifteen minutes.

The trail began quickly after that, people spoke at me, not waiting for me to comprehend. The past was brought up, relived and dragged through the mud for everyone. Being in the same room as Royce wasn't at all like I feared. It was more of an eerie feeling than anything. His signature smirk never left his face, causing a surprising feeling of annoyance in me. Wanting nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face, I focused back on the judge, an older woman. Her black hair was pulled back neatly into a twist, nothing but business showed on her face.

Edward took his turn speaking, to the judge and to witnesses while Royce's lawyer took his. The longer we sat there, the more desperation rung in James' voice, and when Edward squeezed my hand it was the sign I'd been waiting for. He was letting me know, that we had won. The judge made a speech, speaking of the evidence shown, and finally addressed us. First speaking to Royce, telling him of his disgusting behavior before turning to me. When her brown eyes met mine I exhaled, waiting for her words.

"Ms. Hale, as I see on my paperwork that is what you would like to be called now, I commend you for coming forward and finding the courage to go through with this. You are awarded the divorce, and 75% of all assets, and I hope your future is brighter for you."

With her final words spoken, her hand grabbed the handle of the brown gavel, lifting it and bringing it down. The sound of wood on wood rung throughout the courthouse, finalizing the trial, and me winning. The relief and satisfaction I felt couldn't be explained, and when I turned to Edward, a huge smile on his face, I couldn't help but smile myself.

Jasper stood from the benches behind me and hugged me over the barrier, and with that everything that I had been through was over. I had my own life, free of Royce, to do with as I pleased. I couldn't believe the weight that had been lifted from my shoulders. With hours spent in an court room, it was all done, over with and I could finally move on.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to switch things up and try something different. What did you think?**


End file.
